


Не вижу зла, не слышу зла и не говорю о зле

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Орочимару тих. Он говорит только тогда, когда без этого совсем не обойтись, потому-то комната и наполняется стонами одного лишь Саске. Низкими, хриплыми, срывающимися.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не вижу зла, не слышу зла и не говорю о зле

Когда Орочимару завязывает ему глаза, он лишь удобнее поправляет кусок ткани, чтобы тот не съезжал. Он не видит ничего - Орочимару ведет, а Саске позволяет ему. Ощущая на своём напряженном прессе холодные пальцы тонких рук сенсея, юный Учиха ощущает искры возбуждения: электрические разряды, такие же холодные, как поцелуи саннина, прорезают его тело с пят до макушки. Кровь приливает к низу живота, заставляя его член напрячься. Саске выгибается, с наслаждением растягивая натруженные за дни беспрерывных тренировок мышцы. 

Ему хорошо. 

Он не видит Орочимару, но может себе представить все, вплоть до выражения его лица, прядей чёрных волос, случайно падающих на его бледное лицо. Сенсей проводит своим длинным языком по проклятой печати, затем ведёт холодную дорожку вверх по шее Саске. Учиха молчит, но возбуждение его не отпускает, наоборот - он чувствует все возрастающее желание, которое туманом застилает его разум, вытесняя из головы все прочие мысли. 

Орочимару - зло. Саске его ненавидит. 

Саннин осторожно опускает его на постель, приятно прохладную, с хрустящим бельём, только что выстиранным. Саске немного некомфортно лежать из-за узла на затылке и он ёрзает, пока Орочимару не поправляет повязку так, чтобы ему было удобно. 

Орочимару ведёт. Ведёт его и ведёт с ним. 

Он легко касается Саске повсюду, и он неестественно тих. Когда холодные кончики пальцев достигают паховой области, Саске непроизвольно пропускает стон: эта нежность, граничащая с пыткой, сводит его с ума, выбивает всё рациональное из головы.

Саске не помнит, когда это случилось в первый раз, но он точно знает, что сегодня он вновь сорвался. Он изголодался по прикосновениям, от которых по коже холод, по случайному ощущению густых струящихся волос, щекочущих порой грудь. Он опять пришёл в его комнату, опять - первый начал. Он - ведомый.

\- Саске-кун, - тихо говорит сенсей, - ты этого хочешь?

Орочимару тих. Он говорит только тогда, когда без этого совсем не обойтись, потому-то комната и наполняется стонами одного лишь Саске. Низкими, хриплыми, срывающимися.

Порой он зарывается пальцами в густые, гладкие волосы Орочимару, которые непослушно рассыпаются - не приглаживаются. Человек-змей ведёт своими клыками по коже, бледной коже Учихи, срывая с его губ еще один протяжный стон.

Саске просит, и Орочимару молча выполняет его просьбу. Толчки осторожны, и Саске не испытывает боли - только наслаждение от осознания, что его ведёт вперёд лучший из лучших.

Саске тоже когда-нибудь будет вести.

Орочимару перед последними, финальными толчками позволяет Саске услышать своё дыхание. Всего пара секунд, и Саске вновь слышит одного лишь себя.

Не видеть Орочимару, но касаться его, принимая ласку изголодавшимися нервными окончаниями; не слышать Орочимару, но громко, бесстыдно стонать, отдавая должное умениям змея; никогда не говорить о происходящем. Но просить. Каждый чёртов раз - просить, сдаваться первым. Это - молитва, это - течение его жизни в убежище змеиного саннина.

Саске грубит. Он зовёт Орочимару по имени, но в конечном счете лишь путается ещё сильнее: он груб или нежен в своём использовании резкого “Орочимару!” безо всяких суффиксов?

Он не знает. Но это и не так важно, как касания, холодные - и оттого успокаивающие, приятные, бесконечно нужные.


End file.
